Best Birthday Ever
by lagirl266
Summary: It's James Potter's 17th birthday. How does he celebrate his new found freedom? With his three favourite Marauders of course.


**Another Birthday Tribute!**

**Okay, so this one's a little late, but that's because fanfiction wouldn't let me upload! However, it's here, so please enjoy:)**

**Happy Birthday to James Potter! – March 27****th****, 1960.**

**Disclaimer: I do not have any claim over Harry Potter. It all belongs to the talented J.K Rowling.**

**Best Birthday Ever**

James Potter woke up to a brand new day. He looked out the window of his dorm in Gryffindor tower. The flowers were in bloom, the sun was bright in the sky and the Giant Quid was residing happily in the Black Lake. All was well.

He looked back at his dorm mates and then at the clock. It was only seven a.m. An evil grin appeared on his face.

He pointed his wand at his throat and whispered, "Sonorus". He crept quietly towards Sirius' bed and then screamed, "Rise and Shine, my little Padfoot," right into his ear. The reaction was priceless.

Sirius proceeded to scream the most high-pitched, girly scream James had ever heard; then promptly fell off his bed. Remus jerked up, but managed to hit his head on the bed post, proceeding to curse his arse off. And Peter, well he squeaked, and then hid under the covers…his rat tendencies were showing this fine morning.

There James was, in the middle of the room, laughing like a madman and wiping tears of mirth from beneath his glasses.

Sirius managed to untangle himself from his bedspread on the floor before muttering, "Bloody wanker."

"Sorry, didn't catch that, Pads," James replied gleefully.

Sirius glared at the laughing animagus, "You're lucky you're one of my best mates, otherwise I'd throw you out the window, you tosser," he said, getting up from the ground.

"I'd help," Remus muttered, rubbing his head.

"Oh, Moony, you know _I'm_ your favourite Marauder," James said, smiling innocently.

Sirius snorted while Remus replied, "I am inclined to disagree. However, you are my most horrifying Marauder."

Sirius barked out a laugh while James gaped like a fish.

"Surely not! What about Padfoot? He has to be more _horrifying_ than me!"

"Well, James, seeing as Pads didn't wake us up at 7, I think Moony's right about this one," Peter interjected coming out of his hiding place.

"Thank you, Wormy," Sirius said, smiling.

"You're all a bunch of traitors. Horrid friends. On my birthday no less. My seventeenth birthday. My jump into adulthood. My – "

This was how James' three friends left him in the dorm. They went into the bathroom, while James continued listing how special the day was.

Shortly after, James found his friends eating breakfast in the Great Hall. It was a lovely Sunday afternoon. All of their homework was finished…okay, well they weren't planning on finishing their homework anyway. And, it was a Hogsmeade day.

"So, lads, where are we going first? Zonko's? The Three Broomsticks? Honeydukes? Where's my presents? Or are you hiding them?" James asked excitedly. The boy loved his birthday.

"Oh…well…we were going to buy them in Hogsmeade," Remus said quietly, looking at his plate.

James looked around at his friends, noticing they were all staring at their plates.

"You didn't remember it was my birthday, did you?" James asked blandly.

"What! No, of course we did, Prongs! We just couldn't get out, what with all of our detentions. We figured since we were going to Hogsmeade on your day anyway, we'd just buy them then," Sirius interjected, overly excited.

"Peter?" James asked, suspiciously.

"What they said!" he squeaked.

"Right, we'll meet you out front, Prongsie. We forgot our money satchels!" Sirius set off for the dorms, with Remus and Peter on his heels. James was left alone, eating his breakfast.

"Terrific way to spend my jump into adulthood," he muttered to himself.

"Talking to oneself indicates a downward spiral into insanity," a sweet voice said a few spots beside him.

He turned to find the beautiful Lily Evans eating her eggs and sausages.

"Well, I think you'll find I was never sane to begin with, Evans," he replied.

She looked up and smiled at him, "Touché, Potter."

They had come a long way since first year. It was now sixth, and she no longer hated his guts. Granted, they weren't exactly the best of friends, but they were…amiable with one another. James still annoyed the hell out of her at times, but she didn't seem to mind as much as before.

He noted that she was wearing the mood necklace he bought her for her birthday last year. It was a deep shade of blue, indicating that she was happy. James was pleased she wore the piece of jewellery, it gave him hope. James thought it was because Snape was no longer over her shoulder. After the 'incident' towards the end of last year, Lily never spoke to or about Snape, ever. That left James and Lily to build a sort of friendship, if one could call it that.

"By the way, Happy Birthday, Potter," she called out, breaking him out of his trance.

James must have looked shocked for she added, "You mentioned your birthday a few weeks ago and it just stuck in my head."

"Thanks, Evans!" He beamed at her, but then grumbled, "at least you remembered."

"Oh, Potter, stop sulking. I'm sure your friends remembered. It's just been a busy time," she commented, "But I was curious as to why they were whispering this morning. They were here a good ten minutes before you and were having some sort of secret discussion," she wondered aloud.

"Secret discussion…what about?" James asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I wouldn't know, hence the 'secret'," she said dryly.

"Erm…right," he replied, blushing.

Lily let out a laugh. "Have fun in Hogsmeade…I know you're a legal wizard now, but try not to get too drunk," she chirped, making James laugh.

Lily waved goodbye and went to meet some friends at the Great Hall's entrance.

"Now, what could this secret be? Damn, she's right I am talking to myself. Stop it, Potter," he muttered to himself. He looked down the table and noticed a few first years looking at him, slightly afraid. He smiled and left before he could frighten them some more.

As he walked out of the Great Hall, he heard a booming voice call out, "Prongs!"

He turned to see his three friends waiting, ready to go.

"What took you so long?" Remus asked

James just shook his head as his friends pushed him towards the small Wizarding town.

As the Three Broomsticks came into view, Sirius suggested that he and Wormtail get them a table while Remus and James checked out Honeydukes.

Remus was obviously very uncomfortable. He looked nervous and slightly sweaty, despite the chill in the air.

"Moony, you alright, mate?" James asked.

"What? Hmm…yeah, yeah I'm fine," he said distractedly.

James was worried now. _Was there something wrong at home? Something to do with his lycanthropy?_ Before he could ask, Remus turned around from the window abruptly and said, "Let's go…Sirius and Peter are probably waiting for us."

_Something's definitely wrong_, James thought to himself, following Remus out of Honeydukes. The little werewolf was practically running and James was having trouble keeping up. As Remus entered the Three Broomsticks, James had to take a couple of minutes to catch his breath. He was becoming increasingly frustrated.

James threw the door open and was about to yell at his friend. However, he was accosted with a chorus of 'Happy Birthday's' from his entire year, save the Slytherins. There was a gold banner with, 'Welcome to the real world, James Potter' written in bold red letters – Gryffindor colours. Rosmerta was beaming from the bar, and his three best friends were in the middle of the room.

"You didn't think we actually forgot, did you?" Sirius called out, dragging James towards them.

"Merlin, Moony! I thought you were about to have a fit," James laughed.

"It was extremely difficult to keep my mouth shut…I can't seem to keep _anything_ from you lot!" Remus responded, chuckling.

It was one of the best afternoons. Everyone was having a good time, and James only had three firewhiskeys. He felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hey, Potter," Lily said, smiling.

"Evans, glad you could make it! I'm assuming this is what the secret discussion was about," he stated, referring to their discussion earlier.

Lily laughed, "I actually knew…I was under strict orders to make you suspicious."

"What! Wow, didn't think I'd be this daft," James commented, handing her a butterbeer and taking one himself.

She took it gratefully, "I did," to which James glared at her, before smiling.

"In any case, cheers," they clinked bottles, "may we be celebrating next year as well…as friends," he said, watching her expression. _Hopefully, more than friends_.

She smiled brightly, "Definitely."

The party was dwindling down. It was getting late and they needed to get back to the school soon. James thought over his special day. He was seventeen – legal Wizarding age, he had a few firewhiskeys, the woman of his dreams remembered his birthday and his merry band of hooligans threw him a fantastic and memorable party. It was a pretty damn good day.

"Oi! Prongs, let's head out," Remus called, supporting a very drunk Sirius.

"Right away, Moony!"

As the four trekked back to the school, James and Remus dragging Sirius along, James said, "Thanks, guys."

"What for?" Peter asked.

"Today, it was great. You guys are the best," James said quietly.

"Prongsie! Not getting emotional on us, are you? Turning into a w-w-woman," Sirius wailed.

"Merlin, he's such a lightweight," Remus said, rolling his eyes.

"You think he'd care if we left him in McGonagall's office?" James suggested evilly.

"He'd be furious…let's do it," Remus agreed both with smirks on their faces, "Wormtail, you know what to do."

Peter transformed into the rat before making sure the coast was clear. He returned and transformed back. The three then set off with Sirius.

They stood in front of the door and Remus pointed his wand at the keyhole and whispered, "Alohomora."

The door opened and they deposited Sirius on the chair. Since McGonagall's quarters were located right at the back, James knocked on that door and the three ran, leaving Sirius behind, talking to himself.

They stood outside the office door and listened in.

"Who could that be, so late? 'Lumos'," they heard McGongall say.

All of a sudden she screamed and the three outside jumped.

"Mr. Black! What are you doing here? Answer me!"

"Minnie! Love'y as ever I see…My yous lookin'…sexy. Tha' tartan gown does wonders for yous," they heard Sirius slur.

The three Marauders were giggling like fools.

"That is entirely inappropriate, Mr. Black. Return to your dorm at once," she sounded flustered, "And, fifteen points from Gryffindor, for your deplorable behaviour!"

"I think not!" They couldn't hear anything.

Then all of a sudden, "Mr. Black! KEEP YOUR CLOTHES ON RIGHT NOW! GET OUT!"

The three howled with laughter and ran down the halls.

It was by far the Best Birthday Ever.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
